You Came Back
by Rory DuGray
Summary: This is Tristan/Rory and Luke/Lorelai's double wedding day...need I say more???? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: The Realization

It all started during lunch one day at Chilton. Rory was reading Jane Austen while she was eating her lunch. Madeline, Louise, Paris, and some of their friends were sitting at a table behind her. Madeline said to one of her friends "Did you hear about Thomas Billingsworth? He got caught by his parents making out with Summer at his pool house. You know Summer, she went out with Tristan DuGrey a couple years ago." At that statement, Rory's head whipped up and her heart started racing uncontrollably. She told herself to lighten up. Tristan had left over a year ago. What had happened with them back then meant nothing now. Didn't it? Anyway, she's with Jess now. They've been together almost 6 months. She and Jess loved each other.  
  
Soon after that the lunch bell rang. Rory got up from the table and went to her next class. The rest of the day all she could think about was Tristan. She kept arguing with herself about how much she was in love with Jess. When she got back to StarsHollow that afternoon she went straight to Luke's. Jess was working a shift that afternoon. She leaned over the counter and gave him a kiss. "You look like you need a coffee," he said. "I always need a coffee," was her reply.  
  
"So, how was school today? Anything interesting happen?" Jess asked. Thinking for a moment Rory replied, "No, nothing in particular." All the while thinking of the discussion she overheard at lunch. Jess kept on talking, but Rory kinda spaced out, replying back when necessary. He noticed she seemed more quiet than usually, bit figured that she would tell him if something was really important.  
  
When she got back to her house, Rory went straight to her room and called Lane. She told Lane the entire story and when she was done all that Lane asked was, "Do you still have feelings for him?"  
  
"I don't know. It was so long ago. Why am I still doing this? Why does my heart start to race when his name is mentioned? What does this mean for me and Jess?"  
  
"Calm down and take a breath. You're starting to ramble. First of all, if you're still doing this you must still have some kind of feelings for Tristan. Second, what happens with you and Jess depends on how you're going to handle this situation with Tristan. Have you even talked to Tristan since he went off to military school?"  
  
"No. He probably doesn't even remember me." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Release

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for General Norton.  
  
Rating: I went with PG-13 just to be safe. Who knows? It might make it there in a few chapters.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
  
  
A Military School in North Carolina  
  
"Tristan DuGrey, General Norton will see you now," a secretary announced. Tristan rose from the seat he had been sitting in and walked into an inner office. "General Norton," he said and saluted. "Mr. DuGrey, I have been looking over your school records and I have also talked to your parents. We have come to an agreement that you have progressed beyond any of our expectations. Because of this, you may leave this school if you wish."  
  
Tristan was floored by this. He could finally leave. He had been waiting for this moment since the minute he arrived here over a year ago. All sorts of thoughts started to race through his head. The first thing that came to his mind though was Rory. His beautiful Mary. He wondered if she ever thought about him. He thought about two different times of the day: when he was awake and when he was asleep. She was all he thought about since he first met her their sophmore year.  
  
"Mr. DuGrey, an answer please. Do you want to leave here?" The words pierced through his thoughts and brought him out of his daydream. All that Tristan could manage to get out was a "Yes, sir!"  
  
"Good. With that final you will be leaving here in the morning. All the arrangements have been made for your travel. I expect you to have all your things cleared out of your bunk by 8:30 tomorrow morning. You may go now."  
  
"Thank you sir. I have learned so much since I came here. Thank you for making me the man I am today."  
  
Tristan saluted the General again and then he left to go get packed. When he got back to his bunk he started thinking about Rory again. The last time he saw her it was the night of their production of Romeo and Juliet. How he wished that he had kissed her goodbye that night. "I wonder if she's still with Dean?" he mused to himself. "Man that guy was a jerk. I hope she's realized that since then."  
  
The next morning Tristan was all packed by the crack of dawn. He paced around until he saw a limosine driving toward his bunker. He jumped up and gathered his stuff. When he got to the limo, he saw his father get out.  
  
"Hello sir. I've missed you"  
  
"I've missed you too son. My they really made a man out of you. Your mother is at home anxious to see you."  
  
"I'm anxious to see her too. How is everyone in Hartford?"  
  
The conversation went back and forth like that until they got to the airport. On the planeride home, Tristan slept the whole time. When they got back to Hartford, the first thing Tristan did was hug his mother and then he went to his room and unpacked all his stuff. He couldn't wait to get to school on Monday. He had to see if his sweet, precious Mary was still there.  
  
Later that night he overheard his parents talking. "Did you see how he went straight to his room and unpacked all his stuff by himself?" his mother said. "He wouldn't let one of the servants do it like he had before. I do believe our son has really changed." "He had better have changed with all the money we spent sending him there," his father replied. Hearing that Tristan walked away smiling to himself. As he drifted off to sleep that night his thoughts were focused on Rory and seeing her in 3 more days. 


	3. Chapter 3: Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, or the band Good Charlotte.  
  
Rating: I went with PG-13 just to be safe. Who knows? It might make it there in a few chapters.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
That Monday morning, Rory was sitting at her desk in first hour English. She was reskimming a book that there was going to be a quiz on. All of the sudden the room became really quiet. She looked up, and there he stood, looking at her. Rory didn't know what to say. She looked up again to make sure she wasn't daydreaming. Because she had had this daydream oh so many times. Sure enough he was real. Tristan started walking towards her. "What was he doing?" she wondered. She didn't have to wait long, because he sat down in the empty desk next to her.  
  
"Hey Mary, how's it going?" she heard him say. Rory was still blown away by the fact that Tristan was sitting next the her. She regathered her thoughts and replied, "Just fine and yourself? What are you doing back here? I thought you were in military school down in North Carolina."  
  
"You know, good behavior gets you everywhere."  
  
"I see. What does that have to do with you?" was her smart comeback. "Geesh Mary! That really hurt. I thought you cared more than that." he retorted back. "Actually, I did spend my time, and they said I improved enough to go home so I did." Rory sat silent for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry. Welcome back Tristan. I'm glad to hear that you didn't get kicked out."  
  
That afternoon when Rory got back to StarsHollow the first place she went was Lane's. "He's back." was all she said. Surprised, Lane thought for a moment and said, "Well what do you think of his return?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm happy. I'm confused. Why did he have to come back now?"  
  
"Are you going to tell Jess?"  
  
"Not right now at least. I mean he's going to have to find out eventually. I don't even know if anything is going to happen. I'll let it play itself out for a few days and then see what happens."  
  
"You better not wait too long. Do you know how hurt Jess would be if he found out from someone other than you that Tristan was back for good?"  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
'Ring, ring'. Rory cell phone went off. "Hello, this is Rory." "Hey babe!," Jess said. "Where you at right now? I wanted you to listen to Good Charlotte's new cd."  
  
"I'm at Lane's right now. Can I call you back when I leave?" All Jess said was "Sure, whatever." and he hung up.  
  
Later that night when she got home, she flopped herself down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Honey what's wrong?" asked Lorelai. "Did you have a bad day at school? Let me guess. You and Paris got in a fight over who had the higher GPA is that it? No,No. Francine and all the Puffs started a revolt because the school refused to put Charmin in the bathrooms? Am I getting close?" By now Rory was starting to smile. Her mom always new how to cheer her up. "I know just what will fix whatever's wrong with you. Get changed. We're goin to Luke's."  
  
"No, not Luke's tonite mom. I'd just like to stay home and order in some Chinese from Al's."  
  
"Ah, so you got in a fight with Jess. That's so cute a lover's quarrel. "  
  
"Mom, stop. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on. Yes you do spill it."  
  
"Ok. I was sitting in Mr. Medina's class going over the story for the lit test and all of a sudden guess who walks into the room. That's right you guessed it, Tristan. And to make my life even better, he comes over and sits next to me. Can you believe it? I know. It's terrible. Oh it gets better. He couldn't just be content to sit there, he had to start up a conversation with me. There. You have it. Now you know why I'm so stressed. You happy now? Just when I had started to forget and move on with life he returns."  
  
All Lorelai could get out was "Oh."  
  
Over at the DuGrey mansion: Tristan was in his room doing his homework when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Mrs DuGrey entered his room. "So darling, how was your first day back at Chilton? Talk to anybody that you haven't spoken to since you left?" Tristan thought back to the conversation he and Rory had had in Mr. Medina's class earlier that morning. "No, not really." He couldn't tell her the truth, she just wouldn't understand.  
  
"Well when you're ready, there's supper downstairs." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Tristan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It had been a long day. He only got to talk to Rory that one time today. She seemed like she had been avoiding him the rest of the school day. He stopped by her locker after school got out in hopes of talking more with her, but she must have left early because she never came to her locker. 


	4. Chapter 4: Starbucks and a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, or Starbucks.  
  
Rating: I went with PG-13 just to be safe. Who knows? It might make it there in a few chapters.  
  
Reviews: Yes please. I can use all the imput that I can on this story.  
  
Summary: Total Trory all the way. A little bit of R/J in the beginning. Tristan comes back from military school right before graduation. Is this the second chance Rory's been waiting for? ____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next day when she got to school, Rory saw Tristan standing by her locker. "What are you doing here? You're in my way." Feigning a look of surprise Tristan replied, "Oh is this your locker? I was jsut about to get stuff out of mine,"as he opened the locker next to hers. "How did you get a locker right beside mine again?" Acting as if he was thinking really hard, Tristan said, "I guess it was the only Senior locker left." All the while grinning rather foolishly at her. Rory missed the look because she was looking through her locker for something. At least that's what she hoped it looked like.  
  
She shut her locker and headed towards Mr. Medina's class. She sat down and to her surprise, yet again, there was Tristan sitting in the desk next to hers. He leans over and says, "We need to talk. Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"I haven't been avoiding you for your information. I've just been really busy getting things ready for graduation and all. The paper is having a yearend special edition, so Paris and I have been working our butts off trying to make the deadline. If you wanted to talk to me so bad, why didn't you call me?" she retorted. "What's so important that you just had to talk to me?" The whole time Rory is saying this, Tristan is staring at her and grinning in only the way he can.  
  
"If you're finnished with your little speech, I'll tell you what I wanted to say." She stops talking and looks at him. "What I was going to say to you is, could we talk after school at our lockers? It would take too long here and I won't be here for lunch. " With that Tristan faced forward in his seat and left Rory to her own thoughts. "I wonder what he wants to talk about? Does he like me? What am I going to say? How do I feel about him? What am I going to do about Jess? Do I still want to be with Jess? Do I still love him? I can't be with him if I don't love him. It's not fair to either of us. Did I rememeber to turn that article into Paris yesterday? Man, I really could use a cup of coffee right about now."  
  
Later that afternoon in study hall she caught herself thinking back to the first time she and Tristan kissed at Madeline's party right after she had broken up with Dean the first time. "I wonder if Tristan knows Dean and I aren't together anymore?" Right about that time the bell rang and Rory went to her locker. Before she could even open the door the smell of really good high-quality coffee overtook her senses. When she did open the door, she found a 20 oz. cup of Expresso Roast coffee from Starbucks. She had an idea of who did it, but how did he know the combination of her locker? He must have just put it in there recently because it ws still hot. "He said he wasn't going to be here at lunch but I didn't know he was going to get me coffee. That is so sweet," she thought to herself. What Rory didn't realize was that the whole time she was talking to herself, Tristan had snuck up behind her. With all the courage it took him, he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She jumped and fell back against him. "Wow! I didn't think you'd react like that," he teased her. She broke away from him and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. "I thought you wanted to talk?"  
  
"I do. It's just that I couldn't resist."  
  
"So what do you want?" she asked rather impatiently.  
  
"Well, if you're too busy we can do this later," he baited.  
  
"No, it's okay. Tell me what you've been dying to tell me all day."  
  
"I think you have an idea of what I'm going to say," he added. He looked at her trying to decide what she was thinking and what he saw encouraged him. "Well Mary, since the first time I saw you, I have always admired you. At first I was intrigued by this new girl that was here. That meant I had a chance to go for someone without them knowing my whole reputation. Then I found out you had a boyfriend and I backed off. When you came to Madeline's party and I was at the piano I thought that maybe that was my second chance. I mean you and Dean had broken up and me and Summer had just broke up too. It was the perfect opportunity. The feeling I got when we kissed and you ran away crying just broke me heart. I thought I had done something terrible. I really thought then after that kiss that we would finally get together. No such luck. PJ Harvey tickets didn't even do it. You and Dean got back together and that crushed me. Seeing you two kiss in the parking lot like that pained me so much. I had given up hope. Last year when we had to do that Shakespeare assignment for Mr. Medina and you and I ended up in the same group, I got a little hope. I knew you were still with Dean, but I thought maybe if we did that one scene, it would change something. You don't know how I felt when at the last minute my father decides to send me off to military school. I know I deserved going there, but that was my third strike trying to get you. The whole time I was in North Carolina, you were all I thought about. You were what kept me from going insane for over a year. I must know now, are you still with Dean?"  
  
"No, I'm not," she managed to get out.  
  
"That's so great. Finally, I get my chance." That's when he noticed there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Mary? What did I say to upset you like this?"  
  
"It's not you. You didn't let me finish. I'm not with Dean anymore but I'm with another guy named Jess. He moved here right before you left last year." With that she started crying. "You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that. I don't even know what I'm going to do. I want to be with you, but I like Jess too."  
  
"You like Jess?" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Jess standing there with the most hurt look on his face. "I came here to pick you up as a surprise. I guess I'm the one who got surprised. How long were you going to wait until you told me about this jerk?"  
  
"Jess, just stop. Not here. Not now. We will discuss this later. By ourselves."  
  
"There's nothing to discuss. We're through. You're not who I thought you were. At least you're not the person I fell in love with." With that, Jess turned around abruptly and left. Tristan and Rory just stood there looking at his retreating figure. Rory broke down in tears and Tristan pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh. It'll be okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he said trying to comfort her. 


	5. Chapter 5: Time Flies When You're Having...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Starbucks, or N SYNC  
  
Rating: I went with PG-13 just to be safe. Who knows? It might make it there in a few chapters.  
  
Reviews: Yes please. I can use all the imput that I can on this story.  
  
Summary: Total Trory all the way. A little bit of R/J in the beginning. Tristan comes back from military school right before graduation. Is this the second chance Rory's been waiting for? ____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Tristan held Rory in his arms as she finished crying. When her tears subsided a little, he asked "Are you ok now?" "Yeah I'll be ok," she sniffled.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere for coffee and talk?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Sure. I needed to talk to you now anyway."  
  
"Well get your stuff together and meet me at my car." After Tristan said that, he turned around and headed towards his car, letting Rory be by herself for a few minutes to gather her thoughts. A cew minutes later she opened the door to his silver BMW. Tristan looked at her and asked, "So, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know. You pick. I don't really care, as long as they have some good, strong coffee." With that Tristan started the car and they were off. Every once in awhile he would look over at the passenge seat. "Man, she is so beautiful. I hope this works between us this time," he thought. Tristan slid his hand over and just laid it on top of hers. Surprised, she looked up, squeezed his hand, and smiled at him. "Tristan, could you turn on the radio? I'd really like to listen to some music."  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." Tristan flipped on the radio and just as he turned it on, they heard these words:  
  
Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real? How can I put into words what I feel? My life was complete I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control? I never thought that love could feel like this and you've changed my world with just one kiss. How can it be that right here with me there's an angel? It's a miracle...  
  
Tristan and Rory looked up at each other when they heard that song. "You know, I never was a really big 'N SYNC fan until now, but this song makes me think of you," Tristan said.  
  
"Tristan that is so sweet. 'N SYNC isn't one of my favorite groups either, but I like this song too."  
  
Right as the song finishes, Tristan pulled into a Starbucks parking lot. "Will this do?" he asked. "Yes, it will," was her reply. They ordered their coffees and got settled in two over stuffed chairs. Looking her straight in the eyes Tristan asks, "So, how long have you known that you had feelings for me? Because I have liked you since the moment we met."  
  
"When we first met, I thought you were this big jerk. But then I got to know you and realized you weren't that bad. As to when I started liking you, it was at Madeline's party. I saw you fighting with Summer a good portion of the time. Then when I went into the study to read and I saw you sitting at the piano looking so dejected, I felt like I had to go over there and comfort you, and then when we kissed, that was it. I think that was the point when I started to fall for you. I really did want to go to that PJ Harvey concert with you. You don't know how bad I feel knowing that I hurt you like that. I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain. I promise I will never hurt you like that again."  
  
The whole time Rory was talking to Tristan he had moved his chair closer to hers gradually. He put one arm around her shoulder, and with his free hand he took her chin and tilted her head so that she was looking at him staight in the eyes. "That was the past. We both did stupid things that we regret. What matters is that you're here with me now." With that, Tristan pulled her a bit closer and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and opened her lips a little. With that encouragement he slid his tongue in her mouth for a more deeper kiss. After about a minute, Rory broke away from the kiss and said, "Tristan let's not do that here, everyone's looking at us."  
  
"I don't care if people look at us, but you do have a point. Let me take you home. But before we do, can I have one more little kiss?" he said giving her his best sad, puppy dog look. Rory laughed and agreed, this tiem she initiated the kiss. She and Tristan left the cafe' with their arms around each other.  
  
When they got in the car, Tristan looked over at Rory and she looked really upset. "Hey babe, what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to talk to Jess and smooth things over. I can't just leave things the way they are right now. He shouldn't have found out about us the way he did. I should have told him about you the moment I found out you were home. Lane warned me if I didn't tell him right then, he would find out some other way and get hurt. I should have listened to her."  
  
"Don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know he was going to pick you up after school as a surprise. You didn't know he would listen to our conversation. It was an accident. Trust me. Just let him cool off tonite and talk to him tomorrow. By then maybe he'l be a little bit more understanding. Ok?"  
  
Tristan started the car and then pulled Rory over to his side of the car. All the way back to Stars Hollow they sat like that. When they got back to Rory's house, Tristan pulled Rory to him one more time to kiss her goodbye. He let his hands wander through her hair and she slid her hands up around the back of his neck. That was the same position they were in when her mom pulled up next to them 15 minutes later. Lorelai knocked on the driver's side window. They both jumped when they heard the knock.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing home so early?"  
  
"Early, it's 5:30. I come home at this time every day.  
  
"5:30, no way. We just got here a little bit ago and it was 5:00."  
  
"Well I can see how you would lose track of time. Say goodbye to Tristan now and come into the house."  
  
Rory gave Tristan a quick kiss on the lips, grabbed her stuff, and got out of the car. She walked over to the driver's side and slipped Tristan her phone number. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, but here's my number if you want to call me later." Rory gave him one last kiss and then went inside the house. 


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner and a Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: A total Trory fic. A little JavaJunkie undertones. So far, Rory and Tristan have gotten together finally. Jess is pretty much out of the picture now. Who knows? I might right him out of the story all together. You'll have to stay tuned in to find out more.  
  
Reviews: I've appreciated the reviews I've been getting. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. The more good reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue this story. Hint,hint,hint.  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe. Who knows I might actually use it.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
As soon as Rory walked into her house her mom pounced on her. "So, this is a new development. I thought you were going out with Jess? But I see you in a car with a guy not even remotely resembling your boyfriend."  
  
"Ex-boyfriend mom. Jess and I broke up. Actually, Jess broke up with me when he overheard me talking to Tristan today."  
  
"And what exactly did he overhear that made him dump you?"  
  
"Tristan had just told me how he felt about me. I was telling him that I wasn't with Dean anymore, but with Jess. I told Tristan that I liked him, but I liked Jess too, and that's when Jess interrupted. He blew up and said stuff like I wasn't the same person that he fell in love with."  
  
"I can see how that would make him mad. Did he let you explain?"  
  
"No, he just stormed off."  
  
"You need to talk to him and try and make this better. Not tonite though. Let him cool off. Go to Luke's tomorrow, hopefull by then he will have cooled off a little."  
  
"Mom, that's the same thing Tristan told me when we went to Starbucks."  
  
"When did you go to Starbucks?"  
  
"Well, after Jess left, Tristan and I just kinda stood there for a few minutes while I cried. Tristan asked me to go for coffee somewhere with him so we could talk. He left me by myself so I could gather my thoughts, which by the way was so sweet. So I joined him in his car and he drove us to Starbucks. When we got there, we just talked for what seemed like forever. Then he drove me home and you showed up and I went in the house."  
  
"Wow, sounds like you had a busy day."  
  
Later that night: Rory was doing her homework when the phone rang. She answered the phone with: "Hey, I Bible Boy I didn't think you'd call this soon." "I'm not Bible Boy," was the cold reply on the other end. "Jess, sorry, I didn't know it was you. About earlier today..."  
  
"Save it. I get the idea. You're so sorry. So, what, are you going to be with that Gap ad prep boy?"  
  
"Jess, I don't wanna fight. Just let me explain. I do care for you...."  
  
"Then why were you with that jerk today?"  
  
"Will you let me finish? Geesh. What I was going to say was I do care for you, just not like I used to. Tristan and I go way back, before you and I even met. After Tristan left last year I thought I would never see him again. Then I got to know you better and he kinda got pushed to the back of my head. When I saw him on yesterday at school..."  
  
"So that's why you were acting so weird when you came in the diner. You lied to me then. How many other lies have you told me?"  
  
"Let me finsh. When I saw him Monday at school, all these emotions started rushing back and I thought of things I hadn't thought of for over a year. I ignored him the rest of the day. Then this morning when I got to my locker, Tristan was waiting for me. He talked me into meeting him back there after school. When you walked up he had just told me how he felt about me. Oh and by the way, you were really rude. How could you say that to him? You didn't even know him. Now I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, but this is how it's going to be. Like you said I'm not the person I was when we first met. I've changed. You've changed. We both need to move on. I know this sounds cliche' but I hope that we can still be friends. I mean who else can I debate books with? No one else has the same unique perspective on music either."  
  
"Maybe down the road we can be friends, but right now, I just can't do it. You know you're the first girl I dated that I respected. Bye Rory."  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and started crying. How come it didn't hurt this bad when she broke up with Dean? She really did mean it when she said she wanted to be friends with Jess. He had been her best friend before they started dating. She knew that somehow their relationship would never be the same again though. Just as she was getting up to get another tissue the phone rang. "Hey Gorgeous. How's it going? Miss me yet," Tristan laughed on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Ahhh. Just who I wanted to talk to. Guess who called a few minutes ago?"  
  
"It couldn't be Jess could it?"  
  
"Yeah. We got in another fight, but this time he let me explain to him."  
  
"What did you explain to him? Did you tell him that you've hopelessly fallen for me and there's no turning back?"  
  
Laughing, Rory said, "No, not that, but I did tell him that I cared for you, and are with you now not him. Oh, did you know that according to Jess, you're a Gap ad Prep boy? hmmmm I kinda like that idea. I always thought those guys in the Gap ads were kinda cute. Acutally you strike me more as an Abercrombie and Fitch kinda guy ."  
  
"Well I'm glad that I amuse you. I aim to please."  
  
"Is that so? Well that's good to know. What'd you call for? Anything special?"  
  
"I haven't talked to you in over an hour and I just called to say hi. It's only 6:30, you want to grab a bite to eat a catch a movie? I'll get you back home before midnight so you won't turn into a pumpkin."  
  
"Sure let me ask my mom." Rory covered the mouth piece of the phone and yelled, "Mom, can I go out tonite? I'll be home before midnight." She heard an answer coming from upstairs that sounded something like "Sure, whatever. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Yeah, she said that would be fine."  
  
"I know, I heard."  
  
"Sorry, I thought I covered the mouth piece good enough. So, what time are you going to pick me up?"  
  
"I'm actually on the way to your house right now." Rory starts freaking out and goes, "What! No! I'm not dressed yet. Give me at least a half hour." Laughing at her Tristan replies, "I'm just kidding. I just said that to see how you would react and you know what? You're thoroughly predictable. I leave my house in about ten minutes so that will give you more than enough time to be ready. Remember, it's just dinner and a movie so don't get really dressed up. I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt if that helps. Anyway, I don't care what you wear, you'll look great no matter what you wear. Hurry up, you only have 45 minutes now." With that he hung up and Rory stared at the phone until she realized he was serious and then she started rushing around her room like a mad woman. 


	7. Author's Note

Hey, I know you're all expecting a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated lately. i had a death in my family on Monday.   
I'm in the middle of writing chapter 7. I should be able to put it up in the next week or so. Thanks for all the reviews.  
I appreciate all the encouragement. Keep checking back to see if chapter 7 is posted. I promise it will be longer than   
usual because you have to wait so long. 


	8. Chapter 7: Linens and Lace

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: A total Trory fic. A little JavaJunkie undertones. So far, Rory and Tristan have gotten together finally. Jess is pretty much out of the picture now. Who knows? I might right him out of the story all together. You'll have to stay tuned in to find out more.  
  
Reviews: I've appreciated the reviews I've been getting. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. The more good reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue this story. Hint,hint,hint.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for understanding why I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it. I appreciated all the kinds words concerning the death in my family.  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe. Who knows I might actually use it.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The next couple weeks flew by as Tristan and Rory grew closer. One Friday afternoon they were sitting in Tristan's car. The topic of prom came up as it had been doing for the past week or so. "So, you want to go to prom with me?"  
  
"Actually I was planning on going through all my shoes and reorganizing my sock drawer, but since you asked, why not."  
  
"Well, since you already have plans, I guess I'll just have to ask someone else."  
  
"You do and I'll never kiss you ever again."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Watch me. I never give threats lightly. Starting now."  
  
Tristan leaned in to try and give her a kiss, but Rory turned her head to the side and said, "No,no,no, you said you wanted to take someone else to the prom." "Come on baby, you know I would never look at anyone but you. I mean when you threaten me with words like those I have no choice but to succumb to your every wish. Let me rephrase that. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, would you do me the honor of attending prom with me? It would make me the happiest man alive if you would accept my invitation." By this time Rory had given up all hope of trying not to laugh. She let go and laughed out loud. Tristan looked over at her like she was crazy. "What? Do you think I was joking? I'm very serious. Will you go to prom with me?" all the while laughing himself.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely and all, sure why not. I can go through my shoes and rearange my sock drawer some other time."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way sooner or later."  
  
Scooting closer to Tristan Rory grinned and said, "Is that so?" Tristan leaned in further and said,"Yeah." He pulled Rory to him and gave her a kiss. Rory responded by deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they came back up for air. "Well, since I'm going to prom now, I guess I'd better go shopping," Rory said. "could you drop me off at the mall. You can join me if you wish, but I doubt you'd have any fun."  
  
"Anything with you is fun. But I have other stuff to do also, so I'll leave you there for a couple hours and pick you back up. Then we can go have dinner together this evening. How does that sound?" asked Tristan. Rory murmured into his shirt that it was fine with her.  
  
Rory went from store to store in the mall and finally found the perfect dress. It was bably blue with spaghetti straps. It was floorlength and straight cut. Every once in awhile, there was little flowers embroidered in the skirt. On the left side of the dress there was a slit that cut mid-thigh. When she tried on the dress it fit perfectly. Rory knew that this was the dress for her. She went to the register and paid for it.  
  
Now all she needed was shoes and jewelry. Rory was walking by Claire's when she saw the most beautiful diamond-like necklace. It had a matching tiarra and earrings. Next she went to Bakers and found the most exquisite see-through Cinderella style slippers. She bought those too. While she was at the checkout counter, her cell phone rang. Tristan had called to ask her to meet him at the food court for a coffee. She hung her phone up and paid for the shoes. She went upstairs to the food court. When she got there Rory saw that Tristan had a bouquet of pink roses waiting with him.  
  
"Tristan, that is so sweet. I love the flowers, you shouldn't have."  
  
"Oh, but I did. See there's this girl who I have fallen madly in love with. She makes me want to do all these crazy things for her. You do understand, don't you?" Rory nodded her head and he continued, "I was thinking, since we're here already, why don't we catch a dinner and a movie. You can pick out the movie this time."  
  
"Really? Well in that case it's going to be 'Two Weeks Notice'. I know how you just love 'chick flicks' so that's what we're going to go see." 


	9. Chapter 8: Diamonds are a Girl's Best Fr...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: A total Trory fic. A little JavaJunkie undertones. So far, Rory and Tristan have gotten together finally. Jess is pretty much out of the picture now. Who knows? I might right him out of the story all together. You'll have to stay tuned in to find out more.  
  
Reviews: I've appreciated the reviews I've been getting. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. The more good reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue this story. Hint,hint,hint.  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe. Who knows I might actually use it.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
The day of prom finally arrived. Rory was very busy getting ready for the evening. She was in the middle of doing her hair when the phone rang. "Mom, can you get that? I'm doing my hair."  
  
"Honey, it's Jess. Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Why would he be calling me now? We haven't talked since the night we broke up. That was over two months ago. What could he possibly want?"  
  
"I'm not a mind reader, so you talk to him and see what he want. He's your ex-boyfriend, not mine."  
  
Rory picked up the phone. "Can I help you?" she asked. "I'm in the middle of getting ready for prom. Tristan will be here in about hour. So whatever it is you have to say make it quick," she added impatiently.  
  
"I just called to see how you were doing, but since it seems that I am just hindering you while you are trying to get ready, I guess I'll just hang up. I called to tell you that I finished my exams early and am joining the Marines. Bye Rory!" with that, Jess hung up the phone. Rory just sat there kinda shocked. Lorelai walked into the room and asked her what that whole conversation was about. Rory replayed all that Jess had said and when she was done she looked like she had lost her best friend.  
  
"Awww Rory, it'll be ok. Jess will be fine. You guys are broken up now anyway. you should be happy that he called to say goodbye."  
  
"I know. It's just that I wish he wasn't leaving on such bad terms. I mean what if something happens to him and we never get back to being good friends again. I would never forgive myself. I should call him back and try to talk to him." Lorelai left Rory's room to give her some privacy while she talked to Jess.  
  
Roroy called Jess back and they talked for over a half hour. Finally Rory glanced up at the clock and said, "Ohmigosh! Tristan's going to be here in 20 minutes and I'm still not ready. Jess I'll call you when I get back. Come over here before you leave so I can give you a proper goodbye ok?" Rory hung up the phone and finished getting ready for the prom. Just as Tristan was pulling up, Rory was putting the finishing touches on her outfit.  
  
Tristan rang the doorbell and Lorelai answered. She invited him to come in. "Rory's almost done. You can watch some tv while you wait. I need to go upstairs so I can get my camera. I'll be right back down."  
  
Rory hadn't heard the doorbell ring and when she came in to the living room to have her mom help her fasten her necklace, she was surprised to see Tristan sitting on her couch watching the television. She smiled at him and said, "You really got dressed up just to come over and watch tv." At this, Tristan glanced up from where he was seating. A look of amazement came over his face. "Ummm.....wow! You look amazing. You are just the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. What did I do to deserve going out with you? Next to you I look like a toad."  
  
"If that's so, then you are the most handsome toad I have ever seen. Come over here and fasten this necklace for me please."  
  
"Sorry, I can't."  
  
"What? What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"Like I said I can't fasten that necklace on you. Come over here. Let me help you with this one instead." Rory walked over to Tristan and saw that he had a beautiful diamond necklace. "Tristan that is exquisite. I love it so much thank you."  
  
"It's just something to show how much I utterly afore you. Besides, diamonds are a girl's best friend, besides her boyfriend, right?" Rory hugged Tristan around the neck and then turned around so that he could fasten the necklace. After the necklace was fastened Tristan pulled one more box out of his pocket. "Tristan what more could you have for me? The necklace was more than enough."  
  
"Look in the box. You'll see." Rory opened the box and inside of it were a matching earring and bracelet set. "Tristan I mean it, you shouldn't have. That's just too much."  
  
"Well if you don't want them, I could always just return everything."  
  
"No, no, no, it's just that you're going to spoil me. Of course I love them. And I love you so much. You do know that you're the bestest boyfriend in the whole world." Upon finishing her little speech, Rory drew Tristan into a hug and kissed him. This was the scene Lorelai came upon when she came down the stairs with her camera. "Ahem" she coughed a little louder "AHEM". Rory and Tristan turned around looking at her rather sheepishly. "Sorry Mom" "Yeah, Sorry Lorelai"  
  
"That's alright you two crazy, young lovebirds. It's picture time. Tristan give Rory her corsage so we can get this picture thing started." Tristan slipped on the most gorgeous wrist corsage on Rory. It was a red rose one with four perfectly shaped rosebuds. Surrounding the four rosebuds were sprigs of baby's breath. It had a white satin ribbon to tie it with.  
  
After they were all done taking pictures, Rory and Tristan went to his car. He rushed ahead of her and opened up the passenger side door. He waited until she was seated and then shut the door. He went around and climbed in beside her. They drove the half hour to Hartford in companionable silence. Every once in awhile they would comment to each other but they maily just listened to music as he held her hand. 


	10. Chapter 9: This is the Best Day of My Li...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I also don't own the lyrics to 98* 'I Do Cherish You' , 'N SYNC's "That's When I'll Stop Loving You", and Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You".  
  
Summary: A total Trory fic. So far, Rory and Tristan have gotten together finally. Jess is pretty much out of the picture now. He's joined the Marines now so who knows how that will play out.  
  
Reviews: I've appreciated the reviews I've been getting. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. The more good reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue this story. Hint,hint,hint.  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe. Who knows I might actually use it.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
When Tristan and Rory arrived at the prom they were greeted by all their friends. All the girls "oooh" and "ahhh" over each others dresses while the guys stood over to the side and talked to each other. Tristan went over to where the girls were huddled together and claimed Rory. "Ladies, I would like my date back now so I can dance with her." Rory and Tristan headed out onto the dance floor. As soon as they got there a slow song came on. It was 'I Do Cherish You' by 98 Degrees. They floated across the dance floor as they listened to the words:  
  
All I am, all I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
All my passion unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations  
  
Seduce me 'cause I  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
I do  
  
In my world, before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
'Til that day, I found you  
  
How you opened my life  
  
To a new paradise  
  
In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all of my heart  
  
'Til my dying day  
  
I do (I'll cherish you my baby)  
  
Cherish you (This much I know it's true)  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will (I'll always love you baby)  
  
Love you still (This much my love it's true)  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
Yes I do  
  
(I really love you) I do  
  
(I really love you)  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
Baby I do (I'll cherish you my baby)  
  
Cherish you (This much I know it's true)  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking me do I love you this much  
  
Baby, I do  
  
I do  
  
When the song was over, Tristan and Rory just stood there for a moment. Over the P.A. system teh principal announced that the Chilton prom King and Queen were just about to be announced. Everyone gathered near the front of the stage. The principal stood there with an envelope in his hands. "And this year's 2003 prom king is........Tristan Dugrey. And his queen is...........wait, is that right? anyway.........Rory Gilmore. You two come up here and greet your subjects."  
  
Rory just stood where she was in shock until Tristan touched her arm and said, "Sweetheart, that's us. You won. Let's go get our crowns."  
  
"I realize that you won Tristan, but me? There must be some mistake, I am not prom queen material."  
  
"Yes you are. You're the most beautiful girl here tonight. You rightfully won that title. Now come on, everyone's waiting. Plus I can't wait to share the 'king and queen spotlight dance' with you." So Tristan and Rory went up on stage and received there crowns. The principal then announced, "Alright everyone, clear the floor for the 'queen and king spotlight dance' ". Rory and Tristan headed out onto the now empty dance floor. He held her close as a slow song by 'N SYNC started playing:  
  
When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
I'm sure you've heard these words before  
  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
  
You're afraid it all might end  
  
And a broken heart is scared of breaking again  
  
But you've gotta believe me  
  
I'll never leave you  
  
You'll never cry long as I am there  
  
And I will always be there  
  
You will never be without love  
  
When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth  
  
Oh you know then baby,  
  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you yeah  
  
As long as sunlight lights the sky  
  
Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
  
And I will shine that light for you  
  
You're the only one, I'll ever give this heart to  
  
What I'm trying to say is, nothing will change this (ahh..)  
  
There'll be no time you won't find me there (find me there)  
  
Cause I will always be there  
  
You will always have all my love  
  
When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever (yeah)  
  
When lies become the truth (ohhhh)  
  
Well you know then baby,  
  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
And when this world doesn't turn anymore  
  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
  
Til then I'm gonna to be by your side  
  
Gonna be loving you forever  
  
Every day of my life  
  
Ohh..baby..  
  
Well you know then baby  
  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
When winter comes in summer  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth (truth... yeah)  
  
Well you know then baby,  
  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you (ohh..)  
  
When winter comes in summer (yeah)  
  
When there's no more forever  
  
When lies become the truth  
  
That's when I'll stop loving (well you know then baby)  
  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
That's when I'll stop babe  
  
I'll stop babe  
  
Loving you  
  
Rory and Tristan stayed close together until the last strains of the song were over. Then they broke apart and headed to there table. When they got there Rory sat down and Tristan asked her if she would like some punch. She said yes, so he went and got them some. When he came back he saw that she and Paris were talking so he hung back for a few moments to let them have some time to chat. When Paris left, Tristan came over and handed Rory her punch glass. They stayed at the table most of the night talking, every once in awhile they would get up and dance. Finally the dj announced the last dance of the evening. It was 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden:  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Tristan and Rory said there goodbyes to everyone and then left the party. On the way back to Rory's house they talked about how the evening went. "Tristan, I don't think that this evening could get any better. I don't think it is possible for me to be this happy ever again. I love you so much. You know, you make me so happy. I don't know how I ever lived without you in my life. I hope we can always be this happy."  
  
"Me too, Rory. I love you more than words can say. I wish everyone in the world could be as happy as we are right now." 


	11. Chapter 10: Taking Time Off For Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I also don't own Adam Sandler or his movies, "Happy Gilmore", and "Billy Madison".  
  
Summary: It's right before graduationand Tristan and Rory have a little fun while studying.  
  
Reviews/Author's Note: I've appreciated the reviews I've been getting. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. The more good reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue this story. Hint,hint,hint. I don't think this story will be going on much longer. I feel like I have explored everything I wanted to in this story. So in the next couple chapters, this will be finished. This chapter will be longer. I'm going to go back and add some more in. I thought you would enjoy this though so here you go. Please I want, need, must have more reviews. I haven't been getting that many lately so I think people are losing interest. I'll only continue the story if there is interest in it.  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe. Who knows I might actually use it.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
The next few weeks went by in a blur as Tristan and Rory prepared for finals. One Friday evening they were in her living room studying. All of a sudden Tristan took away the book Rory had been looking at. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" asked Rory indignantly.  
  
"Me, what am I doing? I'm doing something I've been wainting to do for the past couple weeks and haven't been able to." Tristan replied.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"To take my favorite girlfriend out on a romantic date."  
  
"I like the sound of that. But wait, you said I was your favorite girlfriend. Does that mean that I'm not the only one?" Rory said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"That's right. You know Helga the Lunch Lady? We've had a thing going for years now." Tristan replied with a grin.  
  
Rory through a pillow at him. "Shut up Tristan."  
  
"If that's how You're going to play,this means war!" Tristan said as he lunged at her, initiating a tickle fight. After a few minutes Rory, extremely out of breath , cries out, "Ok, ok, I surrender. You win. Get off of me."  
  
"You didn't say 'Uncle'!" Tristan replied as he kept up his assault on her.  
  
"Ok! OK! Uncle! Uncle!"  
  
Tristan pouted at her and said "What a baby! You are so not any fun. So where do you wanna go tonight?" Rory thought for a moment and then said, "Do we have to go out tonight? Can't we just stay here and order in?"  
  
"Whatever you want. Do you know any good Chinese places?"  
  
"Do I know any good Chinese plaves?" Rory scoffed. "My mom and I are the queens of take out. And you'll have to expand on the Chinese places. Do you prefer Cantonese, Mandarin, Schetzwan? I can go on if you don't get the picture."  
  
"I get the picture, how about some Cantonese. Oh, and by the way, it's my turn to pick out the movie tonight and I'm choosing the double feature of 'Billy Madison' and 'Happy Gilmore'."  
  
"You call those movies? Those are two of the dumbest waste of film ever," Rory mocked.  
  
"I can't believe you just dissed two of the greatest films ever," feigned Tristan in mock disbelief. "I would have you know, Adam Sandler is a comedic genius. What you just said is blasphemus," he huffed.  
  
WIth fake sincerity, Rory knelt down in front of Tristan and said, "O high and mighty Tristan, can you ever forgive me for committing the travesty of dissing Adam Sandler? I am not worth to be in your presence O, great one." By the end of her speech, Rory was trying her hardest not to crack up laughing. She looked up at Tristan and saw that he was trying not to laugh too.  
  
Rory got up and waked into the kitchen to order the food. When she went back into the living room, Tristan was already cueing up 'Billy Madison'. "Tristan I ordered us one of everything The food should be here in about half an hour."  
  
"That's great. Now come over here and sit by me woman!"  
  
"Not if you're going to call me woman." Rory went and sat down on the opposite side of the couch that he was sitting. "Uh, uh. I don't think so," he said as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
Rory smiled at him and siad, "I like this seat much better anyway." They sat like that until the doorbell rang. They paused the movie right at the point where Billy was starting off for his first day of school. Tristan got up and answered the door. When he opened the door Dean was standing there with their box of take out in his arms. Tristan didn't recognize Dean, but Dean recognized Tristan. Dean got this angry look on his face and he said cery hostily, "Dude, what do you think you're doing here at Rory's?"  
  
"Excuse me, do I know you? What does it matter to you if I have dinner at my girlfriend's house?"  
  
"I'm Dean and your her boyfriend? Since when? Rory's with Jess."  
  
Tristan was really starting to get annoyed with the delivery boy. "Well 'Bag Boy' I see you've been promoted to 'Delivery Boy'. Your parents must be so proud of you now. For your information, Rory and I have been going out for several months now." Hearing all the commotion, Rory went to the front door and peeked her head around Tristan's side. "Hey babe, what's taking so long?" she asked.  
  
Tristan turned and looked at Rory and said, "This jerk keeps running his mouth and won't give me the food." Rory turns and looks at Dean and says, "Dean is that right?" He looked at her and replied, "He was asking for it." She looks at Dean disgustedly and says to him, "I don't care what you thought he was asking for, that doesn't give you the right to act like a total jerk. Tristan could you pay him so he'll leave?"  
  
"No problem babe. How much was that food?"  
  
"That'll be $20.78." Tristan handed him the money and took the food. Dean was still standing there. "What, did you think that you were still going to get a tip or something? That was the worst delivery service I have ever experienced. yOU should be glad I'm not going to call and get you fired." With that Tristan shut the door, and he and Rory went back in the front room to finish their movies.  
  
When Loreai came home later that night from her date with Luke, she found Tristan and Rory asleep on the couch. They looked so cute. Rory was sitting on Tristan's lap with her head on his shoulder. She walked over and truned the TV off. Then she walked over and covered them up with a blanket. Tristan woke up around 2 a.m. and proceded to wake Rory up also. "Rory, it's 2:00 a.m. I need to go home. My patents will be worried. Call me when you wake up later ok? I love you."  
  
"I love you too Tristan. Goodbye." They kissed and he went out the front door to his car and drove off. After his car disappeared, Rory went back in the house and slept until noon the next day. 


	12. Chapter 11: Diplomas and Proposals

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or Starbucks. I wish.  
  
Summary: It's Graduation Day. I'm not going to spoil it for you, but this in my opinion, is the best chapter yet. Except for maybe that chapter, I think it was Chapter 4 where they finally kissed again. This one might top that one. You tell me what you think. I'm running a poll now that the story is done. What was your favorite chapter? R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews/Author's Note: I've appreciated the reviews I've been getting. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. The more good reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue this story. Hint,hint,hint. I feel like I have explored everything I wanted to in this story. So this is the last chapter, it is finished. Please I want, need, must have more reviews. I haven't been getting that many lately so I think people are losing interest. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this one. I'll only do it though if I get at least 50 reviews. I already have an idea of what I could possibly do, so it's up to ya'll if I write more or not.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Finals were done and Rory and Tristan were excited about going to Yale in the fall. They had much to do in preparation for their upcoming graduation. Rory had managed to grab the position of Valedictorian from Paris, so she was very busy writing her speech. On the last day of school, Rory and Trisatn were cleaning out their lockers. As she was going through her locker, she came across an empty Stabucks cup. "Oh My Gosh!" she exclaimed. Tristan, thinking something was seriously wrong, turned and asked, "Rory, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Look, it's the first cup of coffee that you bought me after you first returned. Remember? You surprised me after school and then poured you heart out to me."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It seems like forever since that happened. You dont' know how scared I was when I approached you. I didn't know how you would respond to whar I was about to say."  
  
Flashback: a few months earlier........  
  
With all the courage it took him, Tristan came up and put his arms around Rory's waist. She jumped and fell back against him. "Wow! I didnt' think you'd react like that," he teased her. She broke away from him and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, "I thought you wanted to talk."  
  
"I do. It's just that I couldnt' restist."  
  
"So, what do you want?" Rory asked rather impatiently.  
  
"Well if you're too busy we can do this later," he baited.  
  
"No, it's okay. Tell me what you've been dying to tell me all day."  
  
"I think you have an idea of what I'm going to say," he added. He looked at her trying to decide what she was thinking and waht he saw encouraged him. " Well Mary, since the first time I saw you, I have always admired you. At first I was intrigued by this new girl that was here. That meant I had a chance to go fro someone with out them knowing my whole reputation. Then I found out you had a boyfrind and I backed off. When you came to Madline's party and I was at the piano, I thought that maybe that was my secong chance. I mean you and Dean jad nrpken ip[ and me and Simmer had just broke up too. It was the perfect opportuynuty. The feeling I got when we kissed and you ran away crying just broke my heart. I though I had done something terrible. I really thought then after that kiss that we would finally get together. No such luck. P.J. Harvey tickets didnt' even do it. You and Dean got back together and that crushed me. Seeing you two kiss in the parking lot like that pained me so much. I had given up hope. Last year when we had to do that Shakespeare assignment for Mr. Medina and you and I ended up in the same group, I got a little hope. I knew you were still with Dean, but I thought maybe if we did that one scene, it would change something. You don't know how I felt when at the last minute my father decides to send me off to military school. I know I deserved going there, but that was my third stike trying to get you. The whole time I was in North Catolina, you were all I thought about. You were what kept me from going insane for over a year. I must know now, are you still with Dean?"  
  
"No, I'm not," she managed to get out.  
  
"That's so great. Finally, I get my chance." That's when he noticed there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Mary? What did I say to up set you like this?"  
  
"It's not you. You didn't let me finish. I'm not with Dean anymore, but I'm with another guy named Jess. He moved here right before you left last year." With that she started crying. "You don't how long I've wanted you to say that. I don't even know what I'm gon to do. I want to be with you, but I like Jess too."  
  
"You like Jess?" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Jess standing there with the most hurt look on his face. " I came here to pick you up as a surprise. I guess I'm the one who got surprised. How long were you going to wait until you told me about this Jerk?"  
  
"Jess, just stop. Not here. Not now. We will discuss this later. By ourselves."  
  
"There's nothing to discuss. We're through. You're not who I though you were. At least you're not the personI fell in love with." With that, Jess turned around abruptly and left. Tristan and Rory just stood there looking at his retreating figure. Rory broke down into tears and Tristan pulled her into his arms. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not goin anywhere," he said trying to comfort her.  
  
BACK TO PRESENT: Tristan took a breath and continued with his story. When I was done and realized that you feld the same, I thought I could never be that happy again. When Jess got all mad at you like that, man I was ready to go over and punch him in the face. How could he do that to you? Couldn't he see that you were hurting too?"  
  
"Hey, that's all over now, okay? We're together, all that doesn't matter now. Ilove you so much Tristan. I can't believe it took us over two years to get together. Just think of all the time we wasted not being together. If I had known back then what a great guy you were I wouldn't have wasted all that time denying my feelings for you."  
  
"But you see, I wasn't a great guy back then. It took over a year in military school for me to realize what a jerk I had been. You can thank the military I went to for the guy you have now." Tristan replied. Tristan and Rory stood there looking at each other. Tristan reached out for Rory's arms and pulled her into an embrace. "Mary, I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve such a great girl like you? I am the luckiest guy ever."  
  
"If you are the luckiest guy, then I must be the luckiest girl. Because of all the girls you could have chosen from here at Chilton, you chose me. I still don't understnad why," Rory replied. "Will this help?" Tristan asked as he pulled her into a kiss. They stood at their lockers kissing for several minutes. When they finally came up for air, Rory looked up at Tristan and said, "Yes, it does, but I think I might need a little bit more convincing." She grinned at him wickedly. "Oh, is that so," he replied as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her again.  
  
About ten minutes later, Rory pulled away from Tristan and said, "Hey, lets finish cleaning out our lockersand then we can hace as much fun together alone as you want." Still holding her in his arms, Tristan replied, "That...", kissing her neck, "sounds...." kissing her cheek, "perfect....". Having finished his sentence, he started kissing her lips again.  
  
"Tristan stop it! I'm serious," Rory protested. "But Rory, I'm serious too!" Tristan replied as he kissed the tip of her nose. "If you insist though, I'll stop. For now at least." Tristan let go of Rory.  
  
About half an hour later Rory and Tristan finished cleaning out their lockers. He helped her put her stuff in his trunk and then he went over to the passenger side and opened the door for Rory. She smiled at him and with mock sincerity said, "Thank you sir. You are ever so kind." Tristan breathed on his nails amd wiped them on his shirt saying, "I do what I can."  
  
Day of Graduation: Gilmore Household in Stars Hollow:  
  
"Mom, hurry up. I'm going to be late!" Rory yelled from downstairs. "I'm coming. I can't find my other shoe!" Lorelai said panicingly. "Mom, remember what you've told me before? 'You don't need shoes. In my day we walked twenty miles in the snow just to get our shoes!' So see, it's warm out there's not even any snow. Find another pair of shoes and let's go."  
  
"But Rory, you don't understand. I have to wear that pair of shoes. I bought those shoes just to go with this dress. So now, do you see why ...wait a sec..I FOUND IT!!!!!! It was here the whole time in it's box. Okay, we can go now. Do you have film for the camera?"  
  
"Yes, mom there are several rolls in your purse. Besides Grandma, Grandpa, Dad, Sheri, and Luke will have plenty of rolls of film too."  
  
"Okay, then. Let me see how you look. Turn around." Rory complied and did a turn for her mother. "Wow babe, somebody hit you with a pretty stick!" Rory smiled. She had on a light blue shin lengthdress. The bottom of the dress was cut in a slight "V". The front of the dress ended a little below her knees while the back of it ended around her calves. The whole bottom was scallpoed. So was the neckline. The scalloped ruffles went all the way down to her waist line. The dress clung to her in all the right places. Her hair hung in ringlets falling about her shoulders.  
  
When Rory and Lorelai arrived at Chilton, Richard and Emily were already ther ewith their personal camera crew setting up for the ceremony. Emily saw them before they saw her. She walked over to them and said, "Why hello Lorelai, Rory, you look ravishing. That color really brings out your eyes." Rory blushed. "Thank you Grandma. Hey mom, I have to go and get into my cap and gown now. I'll see you guys after the ceremony." As she said this, Luke and Tristan came up behind Rory and Lorelai and put their arms around them. "Hey babe!" Rory and Lorelai said simultaneously to their boyfriends. Both women recieved a kiss on their cheek.  
  
Tristan with his hand on the small of Rory's back, greeted her mom and grandparents. "I'm sorry folks, but I must take this beautiful young lady away from you now. She is needed by Headmaster Charleston. He wants to see her speech." Having said that, Tristan led Rory away towards the library.  
  
Twenty minutes later, a string quartet began playing "Pomp and Cricumstance". Rory's class file in alphabetically. Tristan came in and sat down and then about two or three rows back Paris and then Rory came and sat down. Headmaster Charleston stood, and walked up tp the podium. He asked that Paris Gellar and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore please join him up on stage.  
  
Rory stood up and made her Valedictorian speech. When she was finished, Rory went adn sat down in her seat. Tristan turned around and mouthed, "Great job sweetheart, I Love You." Rory mouthed back, "Thanks, I love you too babe."  
  
One by one every student from the Chilton Academy's class of 2003 went up and got their diplomas. At the very end, Tristan ran up on stage. He greabbed the microphone and said, "Rory Gilmore, will you please come to the front!" Rory looked at him quizzically, but complied. When Rory reached the front of the stage, Tristan knelt in front of her on one knee and said, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I have liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you. But it wasn't until I realized that you didnt' want anything to do with me, that I fell in love with you. It may have taken you almost two years to realize you truly loved me also, but when you finally admitted that you felt th esame way about me, it made me the happiest I've ever been. I love you so much, and I can't imagine ever spending the rest of my life without you. Will you spend the rest of your life with me as Mrs. Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
Rory just stood there speechless. The whole audience sat there in absolute silence as they waited to hear her reply. "I...I...I...ummmm...yes (with tears in her eyes)....of course I'll marry you. I love you so much too Tristan."  
  
Having heard her reply, Tristan jumped up from where he was standing and drew Rory into his arms. He brought his lips to hers and gave her a slow passionate kiss. When they broke apart, everyone stood up and aplauded. After all the noise died down, Tristan placed a huge ring on Rory's finger. It was a silver band with a heart shaped sapphire outlined with tiny diamonds. "Oh, Tristan, it's so beautiful. I love it."  
  
Later that evening when Lorelai and Rory were at home by themselves, they sat down on the couch to talk. Lorelai was really hyper and Rory could tell that she wanted to say something. "Hey Ror, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No really, guess!"  
  
"Umm. Brad Pitt called and said he's leaving Jennifer for you."  
  
"Oh no, I wish. Guess again."  
  
"I can't think of anything else. I give up."  
  
"Luke, proposed."  
  
"What! No way!"  
  
"Yeah, last night at dinner. I didn't tell you until now because I wanted to keep your focus on the graduation."  
  
"So Mom, where's your ring then?"  
  
"I told Luke to keep it until tomorrow."  
  
"Can you believe it? Both of us are engaged at the same time to two wonderful men." Rory said. She leaned over and hugged her mother. "Rory, show me your ring again. I want to see how it sparkles," Lorelai said, "and then, we can go over to Luke's for coffee to celebrate." Rory and Lorelai walked down teh strret towards Luke's, already starting to plan their weddings.  
  
___________________________________  
  
And that is the end of my story. I hope you like it. The only way I can know if you really like it though, is if you review it. So please review. I love reviews. I live for them. 


	13. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
I'm coming up with a new story. This one involves Rory bumping into Tristan in her English Lit class at Yale. The first chapter should be up in the next day or so. I'm entitling it: It's a small,small, world. 


	14. Chapter 12: Prelude to the Big Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, neither do I own Yale. Except for Anne-Marie and Tobey  
  
Summary: It's Rory/Tristan and Lorelai/Luke's wedding day. Need I say more?  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13. I'll go with the flow. The PG-13 gives me creative freedom; I'll probably not even need it.  
  
Chapter: Epilogue: The Day Has Come  
  
Author's Note: I know I thought I had finished this story. But then I realized it didn't end at a very good spot. I have no idea what happened to my co-author for "My Big Fat Double Wedding", so I gave you all this as my token of apology. I hope you like it. I swear, this is the final chapter of this story. I don't think it could go anywhere else. And anyone who might have read "My Big Fat Double Wedding" might recognize Anne-Marie. I'm also working on the next chapter for my new story "It's A Small Small World" So...with out further ado...THE LAST CHAPTER OF "You Came Back"  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Rory and Tristan both graduated from Yale with honours. Rory was the Valedictorian of the Senior Class of 2007. Tristan wasn't that far behind her, he was the Salutatorian. The month after they graduated, Tristan and Rory were married in an outdoor ceremony in Stars Hollow at the Dragonfly Inn.  
  
The day of their wedding dawned beautiful. The sky was a perfect shade of blue with white, fluffy clouds sprinkled here and there. Lorelai and Rory had spent one last night at their house. They had an all out junk food and movie night. The featured flicks were "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and "There's Something About Mary". Finally around 2:00 a.m., they fell asleep on the couch. Eventually they found their ways to their beds, but neither of them remembers doing it.  
  
Emily Gilmore arrived at their house at 7:00 a.m. sharp of course. Rory and Lorelai were still blissfully asleep dreaming dreams about their husbands to be. Emily went through the house yelling, "Lorelai, Rory, where are you? You should be up and getting ready by now. Why, on my wedding day to your father, I was up at the crack of day with curlers in my hair, getting my nails done. Are you two even listening to me? If you're not in the kitchen in one minute, I'll be forced to come and get you out of bed myself, and trust me, you do not want me getting you out of bed, because if I do it will not be a pleasant experience. Do I make myself clear? I'm putting the coffee on now."  
  
Lorelai stumbled into the kitchen half asleep and extremely grumpy. "What are you doing here so early? Where's my coffee? Rory! Help! Your grandmother has officially gone insane!" Twenty two year old Rory Gilmore, soon to be Rory DuGrey, staggered into the kitchen barely conscious. "What's with all the commotion? Where's my coffee?"  
  
"That seems to be the question of the day," Emily said as she sat down across from Lorelai and Rory. She pulled out a list. "Let me see," she said, "It is now 7:15 a.m., the hairdresser and the makeup artist will both be here in half an hour. By that time, I want both of you to be showered and awake. Now I'm leaving to go to the florist's. I'll be right back, when I do return I expect you both to be done with your showers. Understood??"  
  
Lorelai gave her a mock salute and said, "Yes Maam." Emily arrived back at the Gilmore residence exactly a half hour from the time she left there. To her utmost surprise, Lorelai and Rory were both showered and in their robes. Rory and Lorelai had just finished applying lotion to their entire bodies when the makeup and hair stylist arrived. For the next several hours, Rory and Lorelai were pampered and poked at. The final results of their makeovers were breathtaking. Richard Gilmore, by this time, had arrived and when he saw these two beautiful women, his eyes started to water. "In all my days I don't think I've ever seen two more radiant brides, except for maybe your mother, Lorelai. You two are just stunning. Rory, just wait until your father sees you. He should be here any moment with Sherry and Georgia." At that moment Christopher Hayden, along with his wife Sherry and youngest daughter Georgia entered the house. "Where's my girl?" Chris asked as he walked through the house.   
  
"I'm in here Chris," Loreali said.   
  
"Haha! Now you know exactly whom I was talking about. Where's Rory?" Chris said as he grinned at Lorelai. He gave her a quick hug. Hearing all the commotion, Rory entered the room. Her dad looked at her as his eyes filled up with tears. "My baby's all grown up. Baby, you look beautiful. What happened to my little girl?" By now, Georgia had entered the room. "Why I'm right here daddy! Why'd you ask?" Chris gathered Georgia in his arms and set her on his lap. "Well, Sweetpea, I was actually talking about your big sister here, Rory. It's just that she's grown up so fast. I still have you though don't I?" Chris said as he held her close to him. " Daddy stop! You're going to ruin my pretty dress. I have to look perfect. I am the flower girl you know." All the grownups in the room laughed at the comment. It seemed that Georgia was turning out to be just like her big sister Rory.   
  
Rory knelt down in front of her little sister. "Georgia, you look perfect. How would you like some lip gloss?" The little girl looked up at her older sister in awe. "I would love to have some," she said excitedly. "Rory you gotta to be the most prettiest bride I have ever sawed in my entire life. Rory smiled at her and then said, "It's ….'I have ever seen', and thank you so much. Have I told you lately that you're by far my favorite sister?" Georgia looked up at her and grinned. "Silly, I'm you're only sister." She giggled and then ran off to look for Auntie Lane.   
  
"Mom is Anne-Marie here yet? She should have been here by now. I mean we left her at Sookie's house last night around 9:00 p.m." Rory said all of that extremely fast and in one breath. "Honey, calm down. She's right here. You need some more coffee. You are so jumpy." As Lorelai said this, she handed Rory a cup of coffee. Anne-Marie rushed into the room. "Sorry I'm late ya'll, but I ran into the cutest guy at the grocer's this morning. We stopped to have coffee at the diner and you know, we just totally lost track of time. Rory, I mean this guy was like drop dead gorgeous. He had the most amazing blue eyes and his hair just kind of fell over one eye, to the point where you just want to reach up and brush it away."   
  
The whole time that Anne-Marie was going on and on about this guy, Rory slowly started to get a smile on her face. She stopped Anne-Marie mid-sentence. "His name wouldn't have happened on being Dean Forrester would it?" Anne-Marie jaw dropped and she stared at Rory. "Hey, how did you know that? I hadn't even gotten that far in my story yet." Rory looked at her and smiled again, "Because, Dean Forrester was my first boyfriend. I didn't know he still lived in Stars Hollow. What was he doing at Doose's?"   
  
"Well, if you would let me finish, I was about to say that he was the manager of the grocery store I was at. He took a break and we got to know each other over a cup of coffee at Luke's Diner. I didn't realize that he was the Dean you had told me so much about. Wow, what a small world we live in." Rory laughed at her and said, "More like 'Wow, what a small town we live in'!" Emily chose that time to walk into the room. Girls, what are you doing sitting around and chatting? It's 11:00 a.m. we have to be at the church in Hartford in thirty minutes. Anne-Marie, where's your dress? You should have been all the way dressed right now. Well at least you have your hair and make-up done. Now get in your dress. I'm going to check and see if the other bridesmaids are ready." With that, Emily turned around and left Rory's room abruptly. As soon as she was out of earshot, Rory, Lorelai, and Anne-Marie burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Summoning all her will power, Rory suppressed her laughter and said, "Grandma was right girls, we really do need to finish getting ready. Lane Krakowski! Where are you? I need to know that my Matron of Honor is as ready as I am."  
  
Lane entered the room. "I'm right here. And don't worry. I am dressed and waiting to impress. Here," she handed Rory a c.d., " I got you this. I figured you'd appreciate some good music on the day of your wedding, which will I'm sure, have some of the worst music known to man kind at the reception. Rory looked up from the c.d. she was looking at. "Lane, thank you so much, but remember, your husband Dave is the D.J. at the reception. You're the one that talked Tristan and I into hiring him." Lane looked back at Rory and said, "Oh yeah, that's right. With this pregnancy and everything, I can't believe I even remember my own name at times anymore." Rory looked up at her. "Pregnancy? What are you talking about? You never told me you were pregnant. Since when? When are you due?"  
  
Lane grinned at Rory and replied, "Well, you are the first person that me or Dave has told. My mom doesn't even know. I was going to tell you after your wedding, because I know that you have so much to handle already today. And to answer your other question, the new addition to my family will be here around New Year's." Rory wrapped her arms around Lane and squeezed her tight. "Lane, I'm finally going to be an aunt. I am so happy for you two. Congratulations!" 


	15. Yet Another Author's NoteOh Joy!

Yet another author's note. I added a bunch more onto the latest installment. Please go back and check it out. I hope you liked what you read. But I ask my self....how will I know if all these fine people really did enjoy my story? Well if you all read and REVIEW it, then I'll know. So please.... READ and REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more likely I'll be to add on more to the story. I know it sounds alot like blackmail. I'll only write more if you review. Take it how you will. I call it incentive! 


End file.
